Kyo Kara Mao S3
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: If you're like me and the end of the eng dub series as well as the ending of the OVA series left you dissatisfied because -King Belard of Big Shimmeron is still alive -Saralegui of Small Shimmeron is suspicious -There hasn't been a royal wedding Then let's keep the GDK safe from Waltorana Bieldefelt! A fan gets written into the story and that's how we start!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh…" I groaned.

"I sure do have a lot of homework to do; well at least I have an awesome anime waiting to be watched by me at home-Oof!" I looked around with quick movements.

"Thanks goodness no one was around to see me fall into a puddle of dirty rain water…" I got up but something grabbed hold of my ankles.

"Aaah!" I clawed at the pavement. _No way! _I was pulled in and barely managed to get a breath. _Am I being sucked into the sewer?! This is why I hate rainy days!_

I opened my eyes and saw the surface above me a light shining on it. Hoping that light was sunlight I swam up.

"Eagh!" I quickly wiped my face so I could see. _Woah…am I…high?! No way! _But the 'drawn' look of the trees and landscape told a different story, and I've never done drugs in my life. _Trippy…wait, it couldn't be…I couldn't be in Kyo Kara Mao?!_

I swam to shore with a little difficulty because of my clothes and book bag. I wrung my clothes to get the excess water out otherwise I'd catch cold wearing them. Everything in my bag however was disintegrating. I notice a dirt road a fews yards away.

_Maybe I'll be able to see something, but if not if I walk on it I should come across someone at some point…Hopefully a demon friendly person considering my black eyes and hair; but if I'm here then the Demon Kingdom must be nearby..._

_Why was I brought here? _I thought walking on the dirt road.

_Didn't the Great One lose his ability to send and summon at the end of season two?-If I find someone, would they understand what I'm saying? Probably not...Argh, I'm so hungry…! I've been walking forever, I should have come across someone or a village by now-an eatery!_

I sprinted towards it, not as fast as I normally could due to my luggage. It wasn't full so all the customers heard the door's bell ring. And they _stared_. The woman behind the counter held the rag in her hand close to her heart. My stomach growled.

"It gorlwed, it msut be a deamon!"

"Begoen deamon sucm!" I had no idea what they said but it can't be good.

"A balck on balck and feamle too; you'll fetch a hgih pirce!" I turned to the harsh gruff voice and apparently he had couple of buff, sword-wielding friends.

"Woah-oh!" I quickly ran the way I came and they didn't delay in following behind. _Gah, there's gotta be more people then I could lose them!_

"Qiut Runin'!"

"We wno't hrut you!" They laughed heinously.

Further up the road there were more buildings but if that eery is from this village, then these people won't be welcoming either. Unsurprisingly, villagers screamed and ran away. _There's anti-demon humans near the DK and all over human country do that doesn't narrow it at all!_

I turned into an alleyway and hid in a doorway. _I have to hide my hair, I have to find a way to the Great Demon Kingdom!_

"Gah!" I was about to step out just as they ran through. _That was close…Now, the task at hand and I'm still hungry!_

Wearing my damp sweater I left the alley and continued through the valley, with no one noticing it was me. _Almost there-_"Fuond you!" _Crap!_

When you're being chased by a group of sword wielding barbarians you run like your life depends on it because it does.

_Oh Great One save me! Hopefully there's water nearby with a whirlpool that'll take me to the fountain in covenant castle! Wait, was is that?_ I squinted my eyes to see the cloths waving in the wind-_It's flags of the Great Demon kingdom!_

"Bsos!"

"Froget her! It ins't wroth it!" I look behind me and they've stop and simply watched me run towards the wall. The guards posted at the opening did nothing like Queen Elizabeth's guards.

_The Great Demon kingdom..._

I slowed down and looked around. Even though I was safe, I kept my hood up and walked towards the castle in my sight.

_Mom must be worried, I should have been home by now..._

_"What do you mean we have to wait 48 hours?!"_

"Who geos tehre?!" yelled the guards. _He wouldn't believe me if I died to explain it __verbally-_

"Sir, asnwer the qeustoin!" _Sir…?!_ The vein in my forehead pulsed. Mumbling meaningless threats I yanked my hood back.

"Gah!"

"A balck on balck!"

"Plaese forgive us!"

"I shall guide you." _Huh, easy enough… _The one who just spoke ams running then stopped and gestured that I go ahead.

_It's all __symmetrical__…_I thought. _Easy to lose oneself..._

I rubbed my temple. I had migraine from lack of water and food and my chest hurt from all the running. He went into a room and I followed closely.

"Sir, a wmoan is hree and-"

"shhhhhhh-ee-at…"

Gunter-"A balck on balck!"

Wolfram-"Impossible!"

Gwendell-"*grunt*"

Everyone was here; Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendell, Yosak, Gunter and Conrart. I found Murata at the back, pushing his glasses back. The sudden stun made me dizzy.

Yuuri-"Ah, hold on!" He helped me to one of the hairs in the office.

"Thanks."

Y-"Yuo're hands are cold-! Sned for a miad, he needs to be tkaen to bed or she'll ctach cold!"

Yosak-"Your mjaesty, I think we shuold ask qeustoins first."

Yuuri-"Yuor probably right but…"

_I have no idea what they're saying..._

Conrart-"She looks extreemly confused, like she doesn't unredstand waht we're saiyng."

Murata-"Judging from her eeys and hiar she must be from Earth."

"Earth?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuri-"So how'd you get here?"

"Uh…no comprende?" _Yeah, like that's universal..._

"Oh you cna't undrestand me," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I couldn't help but smile too.

Wolfram-"You firlt!"

C-"Here, this shloud fix it." Conrart held out an ear device. I promptly put it in my ear.

"Now you should understand what we're saying," He gave his heartthrob smile.

"Uh…yeah, nothing worse than miscommunication right?" I laughed.

Yuuri-"Hey, I think I've said that before! So you're from earth right?"

"Right!"

"Cool where from?!"

Yosak-"Young man."

Gwendell-"How do we know she's absolutely harmless? She can be a he in disguise."

"Excuse me?!"

Gunter-"You think that is possible?"

Murata-"No. She's the real thing. She's a real girl!"

Gwendell-"Are you sure?" he grumbled.

M-"Oh I'm sure, of course I'll recognize a damsel in distress! But it's true, what is an earth girl doing here?"

"Listen I was walking home when I fell into a rain puddle and woke up in a lake a mile or two from here. I barely made it alive!"

Yuuri-"Yeah, sorry about that. Not every human likes Demons but we're working on that."

M-"Further more she isn't from Japan, meaning the Great One must have a purpose of her being here otherwise he wouldn't have brought her from…America, right?"

"Yep, I'm a New Yorker!"

M-"I highly doubt the Great One did this as a favor for me and clearly her being black on black is necessary…" he said making his way out of the room.

Yuuri-"So you're going to the tomb of the Great One?"

M-"Yeah but I doubt he's there."

Wolfram-"I bet this hussy is here to take Yuuri!" I gasped.

Conrart-"Wolfram!"

Gunter-"Lord Brat, clearly this young lady is of a higher status than you."

"Actually I'm not royalty-"

Yuuri-"Don't bother," he laughed.

Yosak-"The young lady said she barely made it alive here right?"

Gwedndell-"Hmph, so you came here for protection."

"No not all! Well, to be honest I have no where else to go; considering my recent experience though I would very much appreciate it."

Yuuri-"She doesn't have a home here, she isn't from here after all so it's settled: you're staying with us in the castle!"

Wolfram-"Yuuri!"

Gunter-"I agree with his majesty. If we abandoned her, she would be hunted for her black eyes and hair."

Gwendell-"Mrgh."

Conrart-"Well it's settled then."

Gunter-"I'll send for the maids immediately! oh rapture! Another black on black in the Great Demon kingdom!"

"Uh…"

Yuuri-"That's Gunter, he's always like that. I'm Yuuri by the way-"

Wolfram-"King Yuuri of the Great Demon Kingdom and I'm his fiancee!" he proclaimed, hiding Yuuri behind him.

"Caren." I held out my hand but he just 'humph'd.

Conrart-"Holding out your hand like that you presume to be a man just like him."

"Oh…"

Yosak-"I kind of like it. I'm Yosak." Bowing instead of offering his hand I clasped my hands behind my back and bowed my head.

C-"My name is Conrart Weller and these are my brothers, Wolfram von Bieldefeld, and Gwendell von Voltaire."

"It's my pleasure."

"Pardon us your excellencies but-ah! we're here for the Princess!"

"This doesn't look good for Lord Wolfram!" Sangria said to Lasagna. Doria flicked her skirt back.

"Please follow us,"

* * *

><p>The maids stood to the side in the bath allowing me to strip.<p>

"So it is true…" said a seductive female voice. I flailed.

"Gah! L-lady Cecillie!" _And she's naked too!_

"Please call me Celly!" she said cheerfully. I lowered into the bath up to my eyes.

"You don't mind sharing the bath do you…?" _Is she coming onto me?_

"Poor Wolfram has competition now,"

"Oh no not at all!"

"Oh so you have a lover then, hmm?"

"No that's not it-"

"Scrub my back will you darling? I'll scrub yours…?"_ Isn't it inappropriate to ask a black on black of such a thing? Or is it because i'm a black on black? Then she is coming onto me!_

"Ah no I'm done here!"

"Very well…" without warning she got out of the bath and I immediately looked elsewhere. I may have the same stuff but still.

"Well aren't' you coming sweetie? It takes at least an hour for a lady to look her best…" _Is she gonna watch me get out?!_

She chuckled and left with a robe on. I quickly covered myself and caught up with her.

* * *

><p>"Oh it suits you better than me!" Celly stood behind me, in front of a mirror, wearing her black, low-cut black dress.<p>

"It's a little, you know, don't you think?"

"Wah…! you look like a Princess!"

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" Greta ran from the door into Celly's arms.

"So you're the new Princess! It's what I said you should be called because of your black eyes and hair!"

"Oh, I'm very flattered…."

"Caren, this is Greta, Yuuri's daughter."

"It's an honor Princess Greta," I curtsied for her which made her giggle.

"Well then, let's show you off to the men!"

"But not with my breasts on show!"

* * *

><p>Murata-"What on earth are you planning…hmm, must be something mischievous if you've disappeared. Now I can't scold you…ah oh well."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We went out to the court yard where dinner was served by candle light and Starlight.

"Hey,"

Yuuri-"He-!" Yuuri was quickly red in the face and Murata barely caught his glasses from falling into his soup. I crossed my arms to hide what I could.

Celly-"Oh you have a beautiful body there's no need to be modest!" she exclaimed trying to force my arms away. I wasn't wearing stickies and I worried about my 'modesty'. The other men laughed awkwardly except Gunter.

G-"Lady Celly please! That is no way to treat our new Princess!" Thanks to him I was able to make my escape. I took my seat and tried to hide what I could with my hair.

Wolfram-"And I'd appreciate it mother if you didn't try to seduce Yuuri to stray away."

Yuuri-"Now wait just a minute…"

Murata-"Welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom,"

"Heh, thanks."

Y-"Anyway…itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>There was nothing but the sounds of forks, I mean sporks (what does picking up a spork mean again?!), and knives; from the corner of my eye it looked like everyone was eating with their eyes close. I popped in a piece of steak that I cut.<p>

Günter-"I notice that you are cutting with your left hand,"

"I'm left-handed, am I not supposed to?"

Günter-"I'm afraid it isn't proper etiquette."

Yuuri-"Aw come on Günter, give her a break; she was just dropped here and come to think of it you're taking it really well,"

"Is that weird?"

"uh…Conrad?"

"Being left-handed is a rarity on earth. The people are often forgotten; most tools and other things are made for right-handed people."

Günter-"Oh, my humblest apologies your highness."

"Please call me Caren and it's fine I'll change if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Ah, most compassionate; please don't trouble yourself, what ever makes your highness most comfortable. For future purposes may I ask your birthday?"

Celly-"Günter! Surely you know that it's impolite to ask woman her age! Don't feel compelled to answer, you have a young face and that's all that matters…" she stroked the side of my face.

"Uh…I don't mind. I'm nineteen." _I'm a 19 1/2 year old otaku…_I thought at the same time. Günter gasped.

"Nineteen! Forgive me your highness but your emblem should have been created when you were sixteen! Goodness, surely your world took care of it?!"

"Uh…! I'm not royalty there…?"

"I shall see to it at once."

"But-"

Gwedell-"Just let it happen." _Let what happen?_

Yuuri-"Well you don't look a day older than sixteen!"

Wolfram-"And why was it necessary to say so wimp? I've had it with your flirting."

"Ah-ha ha, thanks Yuuri. Anyway…why did the Great One bring me here? I'm certain I have no demon power…?"

Y-"Well maybe, my parents didn't tell me 'till later on."

Murata-"Your parents may even be demon tribe and not even know it." I was stunned. I hadn't thought of _that_.

Gwedell-"We simply have her make a treaty with the elements."

Murata-"However Lord Von Voltaire, if the Great One brought her here, it would be going against his will to send her back based on whether or not she has demon power. In any case, it doesn't matter if she's human or not; she'll be staying here."

Celly-"Wonderful! Now I have a daughter to dress up and dote on!"

"Günter, where can i get pants and turtle necks?!" I urged with wide eyes.

Günter-"Pants?!...Turtle necks?"

Celly began to nag us both about it while everyone laughed to themselves except Gwendell.

"I can have my tailoring crew make something to your specifications."

"Well I suppose it won't matter if I'm the designer." Günter sighed.

"Günter, you supervise. By the way where's Ysak?"

Yuuri-"He's keeping an eye out for us somewhere."

Gwedell-"I can't believe you just revealed confidential information on our operations to a complete stranger!"

"We can trust her…we can trust you right?"

"Of course you can! I've heard all about how you guys made this world a little better; I would never jeopardize such a positive change especially considering how _my_ world is like…"

"See," Gwendell was still up tight.

"Want me to do a blood oath or something?"

Gwendell-"That…will be unnecessary."

* * *

><p>After dinner Yuuri took me on a tour of the castle. I walked by his side holding Greta's hand. Wolfram walked behind us keeping a close eye on my proximity to his fiancee. When I looked back and smiled at him he narrowed his eyes.<p>

"…and-" BOOM! "Uh, that's from Annisinna's lab. I think you'll get along,"

"Miss Annisinna is very smart!"

"I don't doubt that, I think I'm autonomous too."

Y-"I don't know what that means but there's a chance you don't have demon power…"

"Good thing I'm a powerless human," I joked.

"No one's really powerless." He said seriously.

"There's also a chance that you do so I would steer clear."

"Got'cha." BOOM!

We laughed.

"The court yard is beautiful." It was unchanged from when Saralegui used the sword. Everything was over grown.

"It's a long story but I like it too. Oi, Murata!"

"Aw hey Shibuya! I remember that I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ken Murata."

"Caren. I can call you Murata right?"

"Sure…" But he didn't sound completely sure.

Yuuri-"So what did the Great One say?"

"He wasn't there; He should be in charge since this is his doing but he doesn't take charge. Ever. Looks like you're stuck with us until then,"

"I wouldn't use the word 'stuck'…"

Greta-"Caren, will you play with me?!"

Yuuri-"It's almost be time Greta," she gasped.

"Are you going to sleep with Wolfram, Yuuri and me?" Yuuri and Murata choked.

Wolfram-"Greta…"

"Uh no, no no no-"

W-"A room was prepared for her; it would be a shame if it went to waste don't you think?"

"You can come visit me any time you want, how's that?"

"That's great!"

W-"She really likes you,"

"It's because I'm new."

* * *

><p>They walked me to my new room and we said goodnight. There was a night gown similar to Wolfram's only in black and black ribbons laid on my bed.<p>

_If we're demon tribe I'm going to be so mad because you know I'm into fantasy so why didn't you?_

**AN: Gwendell's line "just let it happen." was a nod to the line "I'm taking the pussy with me, you can't have her."**

**Aww man, I ship Gwendell and the cat!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I left the room for breakfast, in Celly's dress not in my nightgown. I didn't know where to begin looking for Yuuri or the others so I went to check his office first. I was popping my head when-

"What are you doing."

"Gah! Gwendell, heeeey!" I said rubbing my head. He still had that serious face of his.

"I was only looking for Yuuri, honest!"

"Well he's not here." he gritted and ran away like hell was after him. Turning to where he came from I saw a familiar pinked haired woman.

"Annisinna?!"

"And who might you be?" she huffed.

"I'm Caren."

"Nice to meet you Caren, you wouldn't have seen Gwendell by any chance? Or do you have-"

"He went that way!"

"Thank you. Oh, Gwendell!" she sang. _That was close…I should ask someone where the kitchen is..._

I found my way to the center where Murata, Greta and Celly ate, Sangria and Lasagne standing by.

"Oh, Lady Caren! Doria left to wake you,"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Please sit M'Lady,"

"You don't mind if I join you right?"

Geta-"Of course not!"

Celly-"Make yourself at home. I told the maids to let you sleep. We women need as much rest as possible."

"Sure, thanks. Sup' Murata, I thought you'd be at the temple?"

"Knowing the Great One, he isn't going to be around for a while. "

"What if he's-hiding, hiding somewhere?" I almost said 'possessing someone' but how would a new comer know that.

"I was wondering about that but If that's the case, he won't be found If he doesn't want to be."

"Makes sense."

"As his friend I feel the need to apologize to you for what he's done."

"I don't accept your apology. " I said with a straight face. He made a 'taken aback' sort of sound; I couldn't hold in a smile for long.

"It isn't your fault. I get the feeling he's a handful," he sighed.

"It's part of my job as the Great Sage." I wanted to ask about being the Great Sage but figured it was too soon.

"So where's Yuuri?"

"Out on his morning run with Conrart. Most likely he'll pass by here for some food before going to do his kingly duties."

"What do you think **I** should be doing?"

"Er...besides steering clear of Annisinna-"

"Do you think I can hang around Yuuri?"

"Uh-I think you should ask Yuuri."

"Ok."

"Oi, Murata! Good morning Caren," Yuuri and Conrart came running through the side opening of the castle.

"Morning Yuuri, Conrart."

C-"Good morning."

"Ready to hit the books Shibuya?"

"Aw; you'd think I would be used to it by now."

"Shibuya! Now's your chance to show you're book smart!" Murata whispered furiously. I pretend not to have heard.

"I dont know what you're talking about..."

"Yuuri, I was hoping you'd let me sit in, until I find something I'm useful for."

"I have to warn you, it isn't very exciting."

"That's okay, I'm kind of a nerd."

M-"Im coming too!"

"Murata, shouldn't you be in the Great One's tomb?"

"I should be with you as your adivisor." He retorted cheerfully.

Wolfram-"Yuuri! What are you arguing about, you're supposed to be in your office doing your job!"

"I'm coming..."

_It's even funnier in person..._

I followed behind with a grin on my face.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there are the kingdom's blessings, " Günter greeted us affectionately.<p>

Y-"Morning Günter,"

"Good morning your majesty, your excellency, my lady."

"Günter, you're awesome so why are you single?" _Sweet, kind, incredibly good looking and strong..._

"My lady? "

"You heard me. Why are you single. "

M-"Yeah, why are you single?" I moved closer to Murata so it looked like we were ganging up on him.

"Uh..."

"You're one of the kingdoms most eligible bachlors you know?"

"I am?" I patted his arm and took a seat. I guess he was the disinterested type.

"Don't laugh Conrart, so are you."

Y-"Where's Yozak?"

C-"Blending in."

Y-"Oh…."

G-"I will recite all the past kings in order while you sign these documents. It's the perfect opportunity for Lady Caren to learn about our history and his holiness to refresh his memory!"

_I'm excited now but I wonder if that would change..._

* * *

><p><em>So. Bored. Even Murata's bored<em>_…._

_**Bad Omen! Bad Omen...!**_

**AN:I need to re-watch Season but it wont be long so expect Caren's first mission at the end of the month!**

**Who should Caren be paired with? Günter, dark horse Gwendell, Yuuri, Murata, or Yozak? The adults may be decades older in demon years but they look like they're in their twenties XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So. Bored.

I looked over at Murata. He had his head down, his glasses beside his pretzel'd arms.

"White pigeon mail." We all looked up to see Gwendel letting in a white pigeon. We all watched him set him down on the table and unrolling the sliver of paper.

Y-"What does it say?"

G-"It's from Yozak. He says there's a civil war brewing in Big Simmaron what with there being no king." _Right, Lanzil was used and then killed by the White Crows._

"There's no king right?"

G-"That's what I said."

"Then why doesn't Yuuri take it over? I know I don't understand the politics here, but won't it solve all your problems if the ruler was someone you trusted?" I licked my lips, unsure if I gave to much. Because Conrart for some reason is able to be King of Big Simmaron; I could feel him looking at me.

"Besides, if there's a civil war brewing, then I'm guessing there aren't a lot of others from the same blood line to take over; it has to be someone related to the royal family right? or…" _Conrart isn't a nobleman, or an aristocrat so then-_

G-"As you say, you know nothing of our politics." he gritted at me.

M-"There is some truth to what she said though, but I wonder if it could really be that easy,"

Y-"Are you expecting something bad?"

M-"Better to be prepared in case than to be unprepared. We know Lanzil killed his way to the throne-perhaps we should investigate if there really are others eligible for the throne."

Y-"Yeah! Just leave it Chief Detective Yuuri Shibuya!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

Conrart-"I believe it will be best if you stayed here Lady Caren."

Günter-"And catch you up to where his highness is in his studies!"

"eh!" I choked. There was a blue shadow and verticle lines where my eyes were.

Wolfram-"Knowing you, resistance is futile." while in the background Günter was freaking out about my sudden change of color. Everyone left the room, leaving me with heaping mess of manly tears.

"Don't cry Günter! I. Will. Not cryyyyy-ahhhhh…AHHH!"

"Get a grip!"

"Yes m'lady, please forgive me; it isn't that I am not happy to teach you-"

"Hold that thought, I have to use the ladies room!"

"Righ-"

* * *

><p>Of course I wasn't really planning on going to the bathroom. I was headed to the area between the front of the castle and the gate.<p>

"psst, Dacascosu!" I called to Dacascos. I hid behind a pillar; the others were waiting for the horses to be prepared, speaking amongst themselves.

"eh? me?"

"Roll me up in the tarp like a sushi roll!"

"Like a wha-"

"Just do it okay?!"

"I don't know…I don't think-"

"It's better not to know, not to think otherwise it won't make sense understand?!"

"Not really but okay, whatever you say-" I dropped onto it and covered myself. Dacascos awkwardly rolled me up and picked me up to tie me to the back of the horse.

_Geez, I can hardly breath! I sure hope this isn't a bad idea, just stupid._

**AN:College started and I'm really sorry if I don't update as fast as you'd like but please, watch the videos on my channel on youtube. the ****latest one is called "Channeling TeenTitans: The Heroes"**


End file.
